


Reality

by LoveThemWinchesters



Series: Foreplay [16]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - J2, Businessman!Jared - Freeform, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, POV Jared Padalecki, Protective!Chris, Stripper!Jensen, Strippers & Strip Clubs, angst (just a little bit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThemWinchesters/pseuds/LoveThemWinchesters
Summary: Jared quite literally bumps into the darker side of Jensen’s chosen profession. Takes place sometime afterAllowance. (October 2012) (Jared POV)This part can be read alone. It's not necessary to read the previous parts for it to make sense.





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I went here. It was only a matter of time. Don't hate me for doing this to our boy.
> 
>  
> 
> Many thanks to [Kailene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailene/pseuds/Kailene) , [aire_blair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aire_blair/pseuds/aire_blair) , and [Jerzcaligrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzcaligrl) for your quick read-throughs.
> 
> And an especially big thank you to [RiatheMai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiatheMai/pseuds/RiatheMai). You know why. :)
> 
> Love you, my dears!

 

 

It was a balmy Texas night; the small breath of a breeze did nothing to cool things down, even a little after nine o’clock in the evening. Jared rolled the sleeves of his white, button-down shirt up to his elbows, and then brushed his unruly hair back from his forehead when he stepped out of his air conditioned car and into the heat. He glanced at his Aston Martin and grinned. He didn’t usually blow money on a whim (he was more responsible than that), but he couldn’t resist the car when he’d seen it in the showroom at the dealership. Jensen had only laughed and looked on as Jared signed his name on the dotted line.

The sound of Chris’ voice pulled his attention away from his car.

“Get the hell outta here and don’t you come back.” His tone was low and threatening. “If I see your ugly face here again, you might not like what I do to it.” Jared could hear his growl, then the side door to the club slamming shut.

Jared snickered. Chris might be a head shorter than him, but he sure as hell made up for it in muscle and attitude. _Prime_ had a reputation because of him: don’t start shit with the patrons or the dancers or your ass was going to hit the pavement pretty damn hard and fast.

As Jared rounded the corner of the club heading toward the front of the building, he was knocked back a step as a guy roughly his size and stature bumped shoulders with him on the sidewalk. Briefly, Jared caught sight of a bloody nose (possibly a gift from Chris) and sharp, piercing, dark eyes as he passed by mumbling something about asshole bouncers. The guy wasn’t anyone Jared had seen at the club before and, if he was causing trouble, Jared hoped he heeded Chris’ warning and didn’t plan on coming back.

Like always, the velvet rope was let down for Jared as he reached the front entrance of the club—everyone who worked there knew who he was and he was generally given the VIP treatment, never having to wait in the insanely long lines. Inside, the lights were turned down low and his ears were suddenly filled with the deep, staccato beats and digital swirl of lyrics belonging to _As Long As You Love Me_ by Bieber. His nose wrinkled some at the choice in music, but he knew it was fairly new and running near the tops of the music charts. He looked across the room at the stage and saw Jake up there. That was when he remembered Jensen mentioning he’d helped choreograph the set. Jake was fairly new and a little wet behind the ears, but from what Jared could see, he had some natural talent. So far, Jensen had had nothing but good things to say about the kid.

Jared bumped into Candy as he turned to head toward the bar where Steve was tending and she greeted him with a bright smile and a quick “Hi, sugar” as she swiftly walked by with a full tray of glasses. Jared searched for Jensen’s face in the crowd waiting to place their drink orders and was surprised (and possibly a little let down) not to see his husband waiting for him like he usually was in between sets—and it seemed odd that he would miss out on Jake’s set. Grabbing the only available seat, he waited patiently for Steve to get a chance to free himself from the gaggle of adoring female customers. After a minute or two, Steve moved down the bar to where Jared was sitting.

“Hey, Steve. Busy night tonight, huh?” Jared commented, looking around at the surging mass of people.

Steve’s features were pinched, the usual lively sparkle in his blue eyes and his dopey grin missing. Jared instantly knew something was up, probably the guy Chris had dealt with a few minutes ago. _Prime_ rarely saw fights break out, but when they did, they left an uncomfortable tension in the air that affected everyone.

“You could say that” was Steve’s flat reply. He looked across the room toward the _Employees Only_ door, then back to Jared. As if already knowing, Steve answered Jared’s yet to be asked question, “Your boy’s in back... with Chris.”

Jared could tell by the tone of the other man’s voice that something was wrong. The last he knew, Chris was throwing someone out the door sounding like he was fairly pissed off and ready to kill someone. And if Jensen was with him... Jared’s heartbeat stumbled. Without a word, he slipped off the stool and made a beeline for the dressing rooms. A good handful of the evening’s patrons knew who he was from his few times up on stage and attempted to garner his attention as he passed by, but Jared ignored them, mind solely focused on one thing: Jensen.

He pushed open the door and saw Felicia in the hallway outside the business office, clipboard in hand and teeth pressed pensively into her lower lip. When she looked up, Jared could see she was a bit fraught, her normal silly demeanor absent.

“Where is he?” he asked, stopping briefly. He laid a hand on her upper arm in near on desperation for answers. “Is he okay?”

She nodded. “He’s in the dressing room with Chris, a bit shaken up—” Without letting her finish, Jared was already moving off in the direction of his husband.

The hallway was like one of those ones in your nightmares where no matter how fast and far you walked or ran, it never came to an end. After what seemed like forever, Jared reached his destination. He stopped in front of the closed door, hand on the knob, fingers trembling, anxious to see Jensen. But then he stilled.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. If Jensen was indeed shaken up, the last thing he needed was Jared barreling into the room all hot-headed and freaked out. Jared reminded himself that Chris was with Jensen; the two had known each other much longer than Jared had known Jensen and Chris had been there through some seriously tough times in Jensen’s life, had even been there when Jensen had decided to come out of the closet.

Another deep breath in... and out.

Jared knocked on the door, but didn’t wait for an answer before opening it. Two pairs of eyes—one set kohl-rimmed and red, the other dark blue and cold until they saw who it was that was disturbing them—looked up at him from across the room. Jensen was sitting on the edge of the couch and Chris was crouched down in front of him.

“Jensen?” Jared called out. He approached slowly as if trying not to scare an already frightened bird.

Chris moved up and out of the way when Jared stepped up and sat down on the coffee table in front of Jensen. One look into Jensen’s big, green eyes and Jared immediately pulled him in for a comforting hug. Jensen went without fighting.

“What happened?” he asked to whoever would answer him.

“A creeper latched onto your boy,” Chris growled. The sound of knuckles cracking made it clear the older man was still fuming.

When Jared pulled away and sat back, his eyes trailed over his husband from head to toe and back, searching for any physical harm that may have come to him; he didn’t see anything that stood out aside from Jensen looking a bit rumpled. It had only been minutes since Chris had thrown the guy out the door and Jensen hadn’t had time to change. His thin shirt was torn at the collar and his tear-away pants were snapped and velcroed unevenly; his hair was messier than usual. Jared wasn’t a jealous man, couldn’t be with what Jensen did for a living, but he felt the heat of it at his core knowing someone felt they had a right to Jensen, had the right to _do_ that to Jensen. The feeling didn’t mix well with his already pent up anger toward Jensen’s attacker and he felt sick with it.

Jensen wrapped his arms around himself and that’s when Jared saw them: already darkening bruises ringing Jensen’s slender wrists. His jaw clenched tightly.

“Jensen,” Jared reached out and unhooked Jensen’s arms from around himself—and Jensen seemed so small and frail at that moment. He thumbed over the marks gently, then turned Jensen's hands over to inspect the other sides. Jared noticed, also, that the knuckles of Jensen’s right hand were bruised, the skin broken, and he immediately thought of the guy’s bloody nose. Maybe it hadn’t been Chris who’d done that after all. Jared felt a sudden swell of pride for his husband.

“I’m okay, Jare,” Jensen whispered, his voice quiet. “It’s not the first time and probably not the last.”

Jensen’s words had Jared’s gaze snapping up from his hands to his face. Jensen had said that so nonchalantly. Jared suddenly wondered how often stuff like this happened at the club. How many times had Jensen found himself in danger of unwanted attention? Being on stage was one thing—walking through the crowd before or after a set sometimes ended up with a few pinches or slaps, or even some groping, maybe unasked for, but nothing with harmful intent—but this?

And Jared could sure as hell bet Chris knew about each and every incident.

His heart broke at the thought. Their marriage, their friendship, was so sure. They didn’t keep things from each other, they didn’t lie to each other... _ever_. How long had Jensen been hiding this, keeping these types of incidents from him? How many times had Jensen almost been... Jared couldn't even finish the thought. He sat back, putting some distance between himself and Jensen.

“How many times?” He was looking down at the floor between their feet, dreading the answer, but he had to know. “How many times, Jensen?” And then he looked over at Chris. “How many times have you covered up for him?”

There was no answer from either of them.

“Chris, leave.” Jensen’s demand was softly spoken, but was loud in the too heavy silence.

There was a sigh, but a moment later, Jared heard the door open and close behind him. Jensen reached out and rested a hand on his forearm.

“Jared,” Jensen started, “you know this job has its downsides. You knew this when we got involved.”

Jared looked up at Jensen then. He opened his mouth to speak, to tell Jensen that yes, he knew, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. It didn’t mean Jared wanted things like this kept from him.

“No, let me talk.” Jensen squeezed Jared’s arm. “If I came home and told you about every time some stupid, little thing happened around here, it would get under your skin—I know you well enough to know that. This isn’t a fancy office. We take our clothes off. We put ourselves out there and become peoples’ fantasies. Normal people, they’re satisfied with what they see on the stage; some of them, even though it’s not right, might try to cop a feel. Fine, whatever. Once in a while, like tonight, an individual feels they have a right to take more.

“I’m not defenseless, Jare. I can and do take care of myself in most cases. And even then, Chris is paid to watch my ass.” He paused, cleared his throat. “Well, yeah. Anyway, this shit’s normal, part of my working day. Maybe I’m jaded to it; I think all of us are to some extent. It just doesn’t seem like that big of a deal; that’s part of the reason I don’t bother bringing stuff like this up, because it’s really nothing. And I don’t want you worrying about me all the time. It would stress you out. Eventually, it would take a toll on our marriage... and I don’t want that either.”

Jensen let go of Jared’s arm and then cupped the side of Jared’s face, forcing him to look at him from where his eyes had fallen back to the floor again. Jared was starting to understand, and he was beginning to feel guilty about mentally accusing Jensen of keeping things from him.

“I love you.” Jensen’s thumb brushed over Jared’s bottom lip and then he combed Jared’s bangs back from where they’d fallen over his eyes. “I didn’t _not_ tell you to hurt you. I would never do that. Any crap that’s happened before tonight, I was able to tell the people to screw off and it’s never been a problem. This asshole tonight? He was sick, Jare. And yes, it shook me up, more than I really want to admit. Thank god, Chris was there to give me a hand.” And then Jensen suddenly sounded choked up. “All I could think of was you and how it would affect you if the guy had gotten what he’d wanted.”

A tear leaked from the corner of Jensen’s eye and Jared reached up to wipe it away, leaving a dark smudge of kohl behind. Jared could feel his own eyes starting to burn with unshed tears. Even if something... _that horrible_ had happened to Jensen, Jared could never stop loving him.

“God, I love you, Jensen... so damn much.” Jared leaned forward and crushed their lips together. Every bit of hurt from both of them bled into that kiss and their tongues entwined in a perfect dance. They kissed until they had no breath left.

When they did finally break apart, Jensen looked up at Jared. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

Jared wrapped his long arms around Jensen and pulled him in tight. He rested his chin on his husband’s shoulder and whispered into his ear. “It’s okay. I get it. As long as you’re okay. And I _do_ trust you. And I _know_ you can take care of yourself. I think I’m just a bit rattled myself knowing something like this happened to you and I wasn’t here to protect you. You mean everything to me, and I’m sorry for ever doubting you.”

Jensen nodded, his hair tickling Jared’s cheek. “Think we can just put all this behind us?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Jared sat up again. He looked Jensen directly in the eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay though?” He had to be certain. Jared took Jensen’s wrists into his hands again. “Is this all he did?” He looked down at the bruising, then back up at Jensen.

“Yeah. He wasn’t able to get much further before I, uh, punched him in the nose. Chris showed up right after.”

Jared grinned upon hearing that it was Jensen who had given that lowlife piece of shit a bloody nose and not Chris. “That was a good shot, by the way.” At Jensen’s questioning frown, Jared explained. “He might’ve bumped into me when I got here. He wasn’t looking too happy.”

Jensen snorted. “Yeah. I seriously owed him. The fucker ruined my favorite pair of booty shorts.”

Jared blinked at Jensen’s words and couldn’t help but laugh at the pout of displeasure that accompanied them. If that’s all that got ruined tonight, he’d take it for what it was worth. Plus, Jared was pretty certain something like this wouldn’t keep Jensen from coming back here and doing what he was so passionate about—and Jared wanted him to know he would stand by him.

“I think I can buy you a new pair,” he offered without hesitation. It was a small gesture and Jared hoped it was enough for Jensen to see it for what it was. It took all of a heartbeat for the look of appreciation to pass over Jensen’s features; yeah, he understood. Jared held out a hand then. “C’mon. I’m sure Felicia’s made other arrangements for the show tonight. Let’s go home and gorge ourselves on some ice cream.”

A wide smile spread across Jensen’s face; his eyes were full of life once more, and it was good to see. Jared didn’t ever want Jensen to lose that again.

“With sprinkles?” Jensen asked.

“Yeah, with sprinkles—the rainbow ones because I know how you are. And whipped cream.”

Jared nearly fell off the table and onto the floor when Jensen pulled him in for another searing kiss.

 

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm... So how much did this really affect Jensen? I guess we'll have to wait and see.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!! I appreciate the dedication (and patience) to those who have been here since the beginning. I know where this verse ends, but it won't be for a while yet. I also still have some pieces to connect the younger Js to the older Js to write. I have ideas about certain things I want to highlight, but nothing is set in stone yet.
> 
> And since I've been writing this series a little out of order, I might have to re-organize the parts at some point to keep the confusion down.
> 
>  
> 
> Please remember to leave comments. If you don't feel like leaving a comment and like the story even just a little, hit the Kudos button so I know you were here.


End file.
